Dora gets WSP
Transcript Dora’s mum: Dora, you are grounded for being rude to the people at Westfield mall, we’re calling the visitors on you (calls Sophie) hello? Sophie: What do you want now? Dad: (over the phone) my daughter Dora, was rude to the people at your place! Ground her for this! Sophie: Ugh! That is it! I am bringing my helper 9 volt and the rest of my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since I live in London, but I'll be there in almost no time at all! Dora’s mum: (on the phone) OK, Sophie. See you soon. Goodbye! Dora, Sophie and her friends will be here ASAP! Let’s go to the bouneville salt flat, not at the backyard, but at the salt flat (At the salt flat) Dora’s mum: Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you Prince Tuesday: Hello, Dora the failure! We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. What we heard from the call was that you were being rude to the people at Westfield mall, you bad girl! Justin: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie. Because it's made by MGM. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you invent are fake VHS and DVD openings, even though they're not necessarily inventions! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I agree with my mum! Fievel: I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You will be forced to watch my movies. Because they're made by Universal. Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you are such a big bully! Amanda: I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says. Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, I am so furious at you for being rude to the people. Jake: I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend. Dylan priest: i’m Dylan priest, you are nothing but a user Warren cook: i’m Warren cook, I agree with Dylan priest Robin: I'm Robin. Starfire: I'm Starfire. Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. Raven: And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. You are going to be jumpscared by a scary logo for being rude Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will not my show again. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Charlotte Pickles: I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband. (Homer appears) Homer Simpson: Sorry, I’m late. I'm Homer Simpson. You will be forced to watch my show non-stop. And don’t you ever dare saying bad things about how I went bonkers during utterly brilliant 80s. VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. And I'm smarter than you. Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. And you are worse than Alejandro and Courtney Sophie: (flies before she lands) yo! Sophie here, how dare you be rude to the people at my mall. That was unacceptable to do that 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, if you make warioware games that has your BBFs Rosie, daisy and lily on it, i’ll Scream to your ear Queen Lanolin: I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the paramount and nickelodeon characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! Sophie: before we give you punishments, i’ll Send you to BND! (When Dora doesn’t get jumpscared by BND) Dora: (laughing) good joke dad Dora’s dad: no way! Sophie, get a BND to scare Dora Sophie: on it! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Let's make that BND of guo Xiang come alive! (BND mask scares Dora) 9 volt: now, first punishment, Sophie will use 1990 magic to bring your BBFs and kill them Sophie: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Let's make Rosie, daisy and lily come alive! (Rosie, daisy and lily appears) Rosie: how did we came here Sophie: I use 1990 magic to teleport you, time to die girls Lily: no! (10x) we love you Dora Sophie: shut it and... DIE!!